The Lone Gunmen
You may be looking for the series of the same name. The Lone Gunmen are a trio of government conspiracy theorists and skilled computer hackers who frequently assist special agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. Consisting of members Melvin Frohike, John Fitzgerald Byers and Richard Langly, the Lone Gunmen were the publishers of a magazine called "The Lone Gunman" (originally titled "The Magic Bullet"). The trio originally took their name and the title of their publication from X, who, in May 1989, remarked, "I heard it was a lone gunman", in reference to the Kennedy assassination. History While separately attending the same convention, the three initially worked together, after Susanne Modeski asked Byers for help with finding her daughter. Byers then recruited Frohike and Langly in the search. Together, they discovered that they were being used by Modeski to uncover information of a government conspiracy. It was this event that led to their and Mulder's distrust of the government. (TXF: "Unusual Suspects") After deciding to work together, they also remained close associates of Mulder and often provided him with information and technical assistance, after he discovered the X-files. (TXF: "E.B.E.", et al.) In 2000, the trio reluctantly allowed Jimmy Bond to begin working with them, in exchange for him funding their endeavors, as he believed that they were "fighting the good fight". (TLG: "Bond, Jimmy Bond") The Lone Gunmen died in 2002, sacrificing themselves to stop a bio-terrorist. They were subsequently buried at Arlington National Cemetery, where their coffins were visited by Jimmy Bond, Yves Adele Harlow, Monica Reyes, John Doggett, Dana Scully and Walter Skinner. (TXF: "Jump the Shark") The Gunmen briefly reappeared several months later, as ghosts with whom Mulder seemed to be able to communicate. The trio appeared to him alone, at the side of a road on the Texas-New Mexico border at approximately 5:07 a.m., while Mulder was urinating, having stopped off on the way to New Mexico. Apparently, the apparitions of the Lone Gunmen tried to dissuade Mulder from proceeding to New Mexico with Scully and continuing to search for the truth of colonization once there, but Mulder ignored their warnings and continued on his way. (TXF: "The Truth") The Lone Gunmen Apocrypha In the Topps Comics series of The X-Files comics, The Lone Gunmen appear in "A Little Dream of Me" (the third issue) and "One Player Only" (the thirteenth issue). They also appear in a one-off comic based on The Lone Gunmen (TV series) television series and published by Dark Horse Comics. In the comic book series The X-Files Season 10—which takes place after the events of The X-Files: I Want to Believe—it is revealed that the Lone Gunmen are alive and well, having faked their deaths during the events of "Jump the Shark". The group was aided by the FBI and have since been working underground, aiding the US government; for instance, Langly mentions that he was responsible for the Stuxnet virus in 2010. This retcon would contradict the events of The Truth, as they supposedly appeared as ghosts to Mulder, unless it was actually a manifestation of his mind. External Links Category:Organizations Category:Allies